


Voltron Multiship Hell

by multishiphellqueen



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, LOTS OF LANGST, Langst, Lots of tw, Multi, Tooth Rotting Fluff, klance, pidgance, shance, will update as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishiphellqueen/pseuds/multishiphellqueen
Summary: A ton of one-shots that won't ever be expanded upon likely.A lot of these will be shance because it's  my OTP and likely all of them will have Lance as a major character because I McLove him





	1. Love Songs and Stargazing {Shance}

**Author's Note:**

> Some tooth-rottingly sweet Shance to start!!  
> Short but sweet

Lance was sitting in the observation deck, knees up to his chest, singing softly in the middle of the "night". Watching the stars drift past lazily. He was definitely tired, sure, but not tired enough. He missed home, and he's got bruises and cuts all over him from a previous battle he's yet to clean up from. The blood had dried, but the cuts have yet to scab over.  
Shiro had woken up in the middle of the night, mind filled with screams and gore. He can't go back to sleep, not now, not after that. He gets up and starts walking, deciding stargazing is a good way to clear his mind. It always seemed to quiet the screams, always seemed to soothe the hurt. His heart picked up suddenly, hearing a soft voice. Had Lotor betrayed them? Was he communicating with his father? Shiro crept silently closer, the words becoming clearer.  
"Oh baby, won't you save the last dance for me," a soft voice, very clearly singing. Shiro vaguely recognized the song, though only from snippets heard in elevators. The voice continued as Shiro tried to place it.  
"Ooh, you make a promise that you'll save the last dance for me, save the last dance. The very last dance, for me," it definitely wasn't Lotor or Allura. Shiro knew that Pidge was working in her room, and Hunk was dead asleep. Keith was with with the Blades, so that left Lance. He felt bad eavesdropping but he also wanted to know why Lance was up. He crept into the room stepping in quietly and watching.  
Lance by this point had finished the song, and was scrabbling at his face, wiping the tears dripping down his face away. Shiro could hear a sob catch in the other's throat. He stepped forward, moving a bit closer to Lance. He frowned and cleared his throat softly.  
Lance jumped and coughed, wiping at his eyes faster. He turned and grinned at Shiro, the smile not reaching his eyes, which were red and swollen.  
"Oh hey, Shiro. Couldn't sleep?" He asked, his voice soft and rough. Shiro looked on sadly, walking over and sitting beside Lance.  
"You alright?" He asked, watching him closely. Lance's face fell, and he looked at the ground, not replying for several seconds.  
"Yeah," his voice cracked audibly. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah, yeah I'm good," he said, his voice shaky and uneven, but stronger.  
"You sure?" He asked, tilting his head. He saw the cuts, still not cleaned. One ran along his cheek, coming up from his jaw and curving around to his nose. "Have you cleaned that up yet?" He inquired. Lance shook his head and Shiro got up, pulling Lance with him.  
"Come on, we need to take care of that before it gets infected," he said, leading him to the med bay. He sat Lance on the small table, and grabbed the stuff they always used to clean wounds. It hurt like a bitch, but it got the job done. He poured some on a cloth and walked back over to Lance.  
"This is gonna burn like hell," he warned. Lance nodded and scrunched up his face as Shiro held the cloth to his face, the smell strong and very unpleasant. Lance winced when he felt it on his cut. "Sorry, sorry," Shiro said, wincing apologetically.  
When Shiro was done he put everything away and sat beside Lance again. "What's going on?" He asked, looking at Lance.  
"Mother's Day. My family always made a big deal of it," He replied quietly, avoiding Shiro's eyes. "Cake, banners, the whole deal. My mama was the closest thing I had to a superhero, and I'm missing it. I can't even send her a message," his voice was weak, and shaky, and tears were running down his face. Shiro wrapped an arm around him loosely. "I know it's Mother's Day in four days now. I made a calendar," he added quietly. Shiro pulled him in closer, frowning.  
"It'll be alright. We'll figure out a way to contact earth, a way to tell them we're okay," he said.  
It took a bit of convincing, and comforting but the two of them ended up back in the observation deck, Lance in Shiro's lap. A blanket wrapped around them as they made new constellations, and laughed their way into the morning. Lance had finally fallen asleep, his head leaning back onto Shiro's chest, rising and falling with each breath. He was careful not to move too much, trying not to disturb the other, though it wasn't hard. He was mainly just watching Lance's eyes flutter gently as he slept, smiling as he felt him breathe softly.

Hunk had awoken to a very flustered and upset Allura, looking about ready to tear her hair out.  
"What's up?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
"Shiro. I can't find him anywhere. He's usually up by now. I checked his room, the training deck, the kitchen, even the hangars," she said in one breath. She looked ready to cry, or kill someone. Maybe both.  
"I'll help find him, you recheck everything, I'll start in the bay with the air locks," he said, dashing off, not wanting to be on the receiving end on her fury. It took an hour of searching, and he had one last place to check. The observation deck. He sighed and went in, startled to see a blanket piled with a tuft of white hair sticking out the top. He walked around it, and saw a sleeping Lance curled into Shiro's chest, who was also sleeping, head resting on Lance's.  
He let them be, telling Allura where he found him, and told her to leave him be. The two didn't join the rest for another little bit, but they both seemed to be in such a good mood. Though something else had changed. They seemed to be closer, both physically and metaphorically.  
Like they were finally at peace with something.


	2. Guardian of the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Gore, Graphic Depictions of Death, Major Character Death
> 
> Klance but not really? Keith and Lance are the focus, but it's not romantic

Keith's boat rocked back and forth gently, a nice contrast to the last several times where he had seen nothing but storms for days on end. He and his crew had already cast out the net, so all that was left to do was wait. He already knew where all the fish would be, as he frequented this sea many times. Mostly because few fishermen would dare go into the water. They told wives tales of a terrifying guardian of the sea named Lance, a long half fish half human, a mermaid if you will, that would send storms, and lure men into the sea before drowning them. Keith didn't believe them, simply because a mermaid was ridiculous. Everything that happened could be explained without the legend, so Keith took advantage of the large quantities of fish, and the lack of other boats.  
The sky was clear for the first time in months, and Keith could see the shoreline, miles and miles away. It was a beautiful day, and Keith knew there'd be quite the pull from today's fishing. He might even have enough just to go back that day.  
He talked with his crew for a few hours, and they pulled up the nets every half hour to see if they had caught anything. Much to Keith's surprise, there was nothing. Not even so much as a single piece of seaweed. He inspected his net for rips, assigning others to other nets. Keith found a massive hole in the net, it looked like a shark had bit through it, which couldn't have been right, because there were no sharks. The other crew members reported the same, and suggested they go back. Keith denied the request, and assigned people to mend the nets. He couldn't go back with nothing but broken nets. He had bills to pay, and he couldn't do that with broken nets.  
He sat for hours on the deck, mending nets with the crew, and by the time they were done it was dark. They all turned in, Keith volunteering to put the nets away until the next day.  
He had trouble sleeping, waking up from several nightmares throughout the night. He couldn't remember anything but a beautiful song coming from a shell on his deck. He didn't know why it made him so uneasy, but he didn't like it. After waking up from what seemed like the seventh nightmare, Keith got up, to find most of his crew looking panicked and worried.  
“What's going on?” He asked, confused as all hell. The panic briefly stopped as several people turned to him sadly.  
“Shiro is gone. We believe he jumped ship last night captain,” the smallest, and youngest replied.  
“Did you check the lifeboats and make sure they're all here?” Keith asked, not believing it. Shiro was his smartest crew member, he knew better than to jump ship.  
“Yes sir, they're all here, and he's not in any of them,” another crew member replied. Keith swore under his breath.  
“Well, I don't think there's anything we can do about it, but hope he made it to shore,” Keith decided after a minute. “He's smart, I have more faith that he's alive than I do in him jumping ship,” Keith added, trying to convince himself and his crew. They got back to work and cast the nets out. As they continued chores on the boat, they checked nets, only to find that once again they were empty, and broken in several different places. Keith once again spent the day mending the broken nets, and went to bed.  
Again he had the dreams, but instead of a shell, it was a beautiful man singing. He had tan skin, and vividly blue eyes that almost glowed in the moonlight. He wore no shirt, and his torso faded into a large fish tail. The scales flashed under the shifting light, reflecting blue light onto the cabin in circles that flew across the walls and deck. Keith was mesmerized, and completely infatuated. He could no longer tell if it was a dream or not, but he couldn't care less. He walked forward towards the alluring creature, and sat in front of him. His song drifted from his mouth delicately, and Keith found himself wrapped up in the lyrics like a blanket.  
[I]“The water calls Keith, the water calls. The water is safe, it's safe with me,”  
The mermaid sang to him sweetly, and Keith loved every second of it. He found himself standing, and walking to the side of the boat, swaying to the song. Before he knew it, the merman had jumped into the water, pulling Keith with him. The merman swam down, holding Keith's hand. Keith, still feeling quite sedated and sleepy, swam with him. The water around him felt warm and peaceful, gently parting for him and the merman. As they reached the bottom, the merman pulled him into a chair. As he did, Keith suddenly felt awake, and scared. The beautiful creature before him suddenly turned to a monster, still humanoid and fish like, but his fins turned razor sharp, and his hands turned to claws. Before Keith could escape he found himself bound to the chair.  
“Finally, I have you,” he spoke, swimming around Keith sinisterly. Keith felt chills run down his spine as the merman traced his neck with his claw. “Do you know how long I've been trying to drive you out? Trying to warn you of the consequences you'd suffer if you continued on your path?” He whispered in Keith's ear.  
“I've sent many storms, and I've ruined so many nets, and yet you still fish,” he said, rearing back from Keith.  
“I've been yearning to get rid of you for months, and still you persist. Those who preceded you were smarter, and left. I will say, your stubbornness intrigues me, however it is not noble. See you have ruined these waters,” the merman continued, his tail undulating to keep him at the same level as Keith.  
“You've completely wiped out three entire species of fish, and now the entire sea is at risk, so now? I must dispose of you,” he threatened. “Your crew will not forget my name, and neither will you. I am Lance, guardian of this sea, and you will regret the day you sailed in my waters,” Lance proclaimed, grabbing Keith's neck, and coaxing out a large bubble of air before he stalked off.  
Before Keith could protest, he awoke, only feeling cold. He opened his eyes to feel the saltwater burning them. They closed on their own but he forced them to adjust through the intense burning sensation. He could see the sea around him and he panicked. His lungs were filling with water, and he couldn't breath. He couldn't tell which way was up, so he chose a direction and paddled desperately, trying to grasp some sort of oxygen. His limbs were becoming stiff and slow, despite the adrenaline running through his veins. He kept paddling but soon he couldn't even try to move. He clawed at his throat as he felt his consciousness slip away, and his eyes fluttering shut as the pain in his chest intensified. It was almost unbearable, but Keith still tried to fight it. He clawed at the water, trying to move, his head pounding and chest squeezing.  
It was no use. He couldn't do it. He stopped, and let his eyes fluttered closed for the last time. As they opened for one last time, only to fall shut he saw a sinister smile, lined with sharp teeth.  
And then nothing.  



	3. Beyond Silence {Pidgance/Plance}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW for this one

In hindsight Lance should've seen this coming. He really should've. He had been diagnosed with Meniere's two years ago. The doctor told him he had Meniere's and that it was rapidly progressing, and again he should've known by the increasing frequency of his episodes. Or at least that's what he called them. They were attacks of hearing loss or extreme vertigo or nausea, and they were hell. He certainly wasn't a stranger to throwing up anymore.   
He had gone to see his audiologist after his mom had noticed that it was getting worse, and the first look that Dr. Stevens gave him should've told him everything, and yet he still believed it would be alright. After a brief examination, Stevens told him with a grim expression, that he'd be completely deaf in two years. Until then it never really set in for Lance that one day it would happen, that one day he wouldn't be able to hear. So now here he was, sitting on his bed, bawling his eyes out, thinking about who he should talk to first. At first he figured maybe Hunk would be good, but then he realized as good as Hunk is for breakups, something like this would make him break down too, and they'd both be a mess. Keith? No, Keith was terrible at consoling people, as Lance learned the hard way. Shiro was too dad like, and would probably be just as upset as Hunk, and Allura and Coran were out of town. Pidge it was. She was sensitive but not irrational, and she'd probably be able to help calm him down.  
He texted her through the tears rolling down his face, and shakily asked her to meet him in the park between their houses, hoping she wasn't busy. She answered quickly, and Lance grabbed his coat. He snuck out so his mom wouldn't say anything, and slipped out the back door and over their fence to avoid his siblings. He managed to stop crying on the five minute walk, but had no doubt it'd start up as soon as he saw her.   
He sat himself on the swing in the empty wooden park where he and Pidge had met as kids. They always met there, "they" being Hunk, Pidge and him. They had been friends since Lance could remember, and they lived close by as well.  
He was staring at the ground so it wasn't until he felt the bar above him take on her weight as she sat, that he realized she was there. She tapped his shoulder in case, and he looked up. She tilted her head, asking politely in her way if he could hear her. He nodded and she asked the question they both knew was coming.  
"What's wrong?" She said, her short hair waving in the wind, and her glasses reflecting the sun set behind Lance.  
"Two years," he choked out as he started crying "I have two years of hearing he said,"  
Pidge didn't say a word, instead just standing up and sitting on the ground, pulling Lance down to her so she could hug him properly. The rocks dug into their skin through their pants, but that didn't matter. Pidge pulled Lance's head to her shoulder and rested her head on his, shushing him calmly, and rubbing circles into his back comfortingly.  
She was anticipating this. She had for a while. When Lance told everyone he had Meniere's, the first thing she did was learn everything that she could about it. She went through pages of google, and even looked through one of the library's medical dictionaries for information. She knew it was inevitable, but she hadn't expected the end to be so soon. Evidently he didn't either.  
They sat there for a long time, Lance calming down, and soon they started to talk about other things to take his mind off it. Pidge told him about how her brother was going on a trip to NASA headquarters with her dad and Shiro, and how he used to go to space camp a bunch. He told her about his worst summer camp experiences, and before they knew it, the streetlights flicked on and moon was out. They bitterly parted ways, promising to talk again tomorrow, and Pidge set off. She got home and sat with her family at the dinner table.  
Matt babbled about how amazing the trip would be, and Pidge stayed silent, in thought. Her dad asked her where she had gone, adding that she wasn't usually outside that long.  
"Lance needed to tell me something," Pidge said, pushing her glasses up her nose, and looking at her dad.  
"What did he need to tell you?" He asked, now more intrigued, leaning forward, fork down.  
"His Meniere's is getting worse. His audiologist told him he has two years left before he becomes deaf at most," she sighed, setting her fork onto her plate. Her mom gasped a little, and her dad frowns, Matt miming him. Everybody was quiet for a little, before Matt spoke up.  
"So what will he do? He can't use the pen and paper thing forever," Matt said sadly, it was abrupt but Pidge knew he was concerned.  
"I don't think he's thought about that yet," she replied. "But if he's going to learn ASL he should start soon,"  
"That's not going to be fun, learning a new language and then having an interpreter follow you around right away," her dad pitched in.  
"Yeah, learning a language is hard enough, but having to be ready to use it fluently and understand it in conversation in two years? That'll be really difficult. Especially on top of the big change of ability too," her mom added shaking her head.  
The conversation drifted, but Pidge's mind was still stuck on Lance. She hadn't seen him this sad ever, not even when he got diagnosed. She didn't like it, it wasn't him. When dinner was done, she helped her mom clean up and escaped upstairs to her room, looking up ASL support groups, which lead her to classes, and she got an idea. She'd learn it with him. That way he could get used to using it, she could interpret, and he could develop conversational skills. It sounded like a good idea.  
She didn't sleep that night, she was busy looking for a good class, one that would take two students for free, and found a small group eventually. They met on Fridays at five in the YMCA main gym, and they were accepting new members. She ten spent hours, trying to learn how to ask questions and introduce herself. By the time the sun rose she was able to introduce herself and Lance, ask how people were, and ask any possible question she had thought of.  
She struggled to keep it secret from Lance, but couldn't help herself when it came to everyone else. Lance had told them the night they had talked, and it took a while for everyone to process, so she let it sit for four days, until Wednesday. She created a group chat of everyone but Lance, and told them what she was doing, and everyone else got really excited. Hunk was the first to respond, saying he wanted to learn too, then Keith, then Allura and finally Shiro. Even Coran decided he wanted to learn too, even if he was only Allura's guardian, and not really Lance's friend. More like an uncle if anything. The whole shroud decided to go to the lesson together, and keep it secret from Lance once they learned he was going to a professional teacher to help him speed up the learning.  
As the year went on, they all diligently went to the Friday meetings and had their own on Tuesdays, in Pidge's room. They all bought their own ASL dictionary, and when Lance wasn't around, they spoke almost exclusively in sign language to each other. It was hard to keep from Lance as it became reflexive for them, and even harder as Pidge realized her feelings for him.  
They had been at the beach together, as Lance's family was going and Lance wanted her and Hunk to go. Hunk had been busy so it was just Pidge, Lance's family, and if course, Lance.  
They were swimming, and had swum out to a small island in the water, that was out of earshot of the sandbar on the mainland. The sun was setting, and Lance was smiling, and laughing, and she saw it. All of a sudden, he wasn't just her childhood friend, it was like waking up almost, and all of a sudden she saw that he was almost like a model. He didn't have abs, because realistically what teenager did? But he definitely had a swimmers body, and his smile was intoxicating. It was bright, charismatic, and incredibly contagious. His eyes though, were something else. She was a little upset she hadn't seen it before, how blue they were, they were like a mix between the sky on a sunny day, and the cleanest, clearest water, and it was beautiful. Her face flushed, and she hid it by looking down, at the sand, and the water lapping at their feet. He noticed the difference, which she should've realized because they'd been friends for so long he could tell you the exact moment where her mood changes even in the slightest of ways.   
"What's wrong?" He asked, lifting her chin so she'd look at him. She grumbled but he had a feeling. A lot of things had happened that night, and one of them was their first kiss. She wasn't even completely sure who kissed who, all she knew was she liked it. They had their first official date a week later, and another week after that, they told their friends.  
Needless to say, this complicated their plans, as Lance was very perceptive, and now Pidge and him were doing a lot more talking. Luckily thanks to Keith throwing Lance a whole surprise party on his birthday last minute, he didn't catch on. She had owed Keith big time for that, so she ended up getting him the biggest possible stuffed hippo. It didn't even fit into his door, so he was thrilled. Shiro was not.  
Another year shakily passed by, though less smoothly, since Pidge was still waiting to tell him their secret. There had been a cheating accusation, and things were rough for a few days. There was a lot of crying on both ends, and a tearful apology in the park. Despite the rocky bit of their relationship, the rest of the year passed without incident. The day was finally there, and Pidge couldn't be happier. Lance was coming with them to the ASL group they had been attending for two years, and she'd be introducing the meeting. She was anxious, and excited as was possible to show him. He thought it was a date, and the others were going to be there waiting.  
When they pulled up to the YMCA he was really confused, and even more so as they headed down to the main gym. She had him close his eyes and she lead him into the circle and had him sit down. She tapped his shoulder to show him he could look, and then he was super confused.  
"If this is an AA meeting then I had one beer one time, I don't have a problem," Lance joked. Pidge smiled and shook her head.   
'No, I wanted to show you this,' she signed. His eyes teared up and ran closer to him and hugged him, as he sobbed into her shoulder  
"Thank you, thank you," he mumbled in her ear as he wiped his eyes. She stepped back and kneeled in front of him to look him in his eyes.  
'There's more' she signed, and pointed at the others, who took their cue.  
'We know that this hasn't been easy' Hunk started the signing, tears in his eyes too.  
'So we wanted it to be easier,' Keith continued.  
'We decided to learn ASL together to make it easier,' Shiro added, and finally Allura ended the combined speech.  
'Pidge started learning first, and she's helped us all learn,'  
Lance jumped forward onto the ground in front of her, and hugged her, almost crushing her. He was crying again, and now so was she. He pulled back and crashed his lips onto hers, and their friends being who they were, took it upon themselves to start yelling and chanting wildly. When Lance pulled back, he scooted back from her slightly so she could see him better.  
'Thank you so much, this is too amazing for words,' he signed 'I love you so much,' he added slowly. It was the first time either of them had said it. They were both too scared previously.  
'I love you too,'


End file.
